


Fight Song

by Corilyn_Winchester



Series: Fading Noises [2]
Category: Psych
Genre: Deaf Character, Gen, I am so sorry, Mini sequal, deaf shawn spencer, mention of hearing aids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corilyn_Winchester/pseuds/Corilyn_Winchester
Summary: It hasn't been long enough, and in all reality...maybe Shawn should have taken a few days off work after his ears finally quit on him. But, he's Shawn Spencer, and no one has ever said common sense is his strong point. The bruises on his knuckles agree.Sequal to Sounds Getting Softer, and this probably won't make a whole lot of sense unless you read that first.





	Fight Song

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry this is so short but I got through this and hit a wall, if anyone wants me to attempt another chapter just let me know, I'm leaving this as a WIP until further notice incase I decide to add more.
> 
> hope its okay

Shawn decks someone 2 weeks after that fateful morning, because they won't talk to him, and keep facing Jules instead and refusing to just talk to him, even though they're telling Jules to tell him what they're saying. He hasn't really accepted it by then, its too soon. Its before he talks to Rebecca and starts to realize that yes he is different now, but that’s not a bad thing. He doesn't punch the guy right then, but rather later when its just them, and he might end up in cuffs because of it. 

          It all happens because someone decides to leave them alone together, Gus is at a work thing and Lassie and Jules had to go check on something. The guy keeps being annoying, not only is he ignoring Shawn at all costs, even though he's supposed to be showing the psychic around, but he keeps talking to seemingly nothing, and not doing anything at all to at least try and face Shawn so he can at least catch every 4th word or so. Shawn grabs the guy by the shoulder after nearly 20 minutes of the shit, and yells at him. 

             "I'm deaf, you need to face me for me to understand what you are saying. I get that you may be stupid but I'm not, and I need the facts to help you, and to earn my goddamn paycheck. So, if you're going to be a fucking idiot and refuse to do something as simple as turn your fricking face towards me when you talk, then I'm done here." He's fuming, past annoyed and into pissed. 

            "They told me they were bringing a psychic. Not a deaf idiot." And that’s when Shawn snaps. His right hand smashes into the other mans face and he goes down like a ton of bricks. It just so happens that that is about the same time that Jules and Lassiter re-enter the room. He's standing over the unconscious man, hands still up, his left foot back when the light adjusts due to the door opening, and he drops his hands, turns toward the two detectives and then walks over to the wall, putting his hands behind his back and looking up at the ceiling.

          "I punched him in the face." He has no doubt the man will press charges. "Go ahead and cuff me, he'll probably want to have me charged when he wakes up." There's a hand on his shoulder and the faint humming that means someone is talking near one of his hearing aids. He looks over the see its Jules, and she raises her hands up to sign to him.

          'I cuff you in front.' He tilts his head and replies with a single hand, carefully moved to ask why. 'you talk with hands, cuff in front, you sign still'. And that makes sense, so he puts his hands out and she does just as he expected and then he's starring at the metal bracelets as the guy he socked sits up, Lassie kneeling next to him and obviously speaking.

          "He's crazy." Its easy to read on the guys lips, now that he isn't 8 inches from Shawn's face and over enunciating. "He's fucking crazy." 

\----------------------------

             Due to legality reasons the damn interpreter is back when they're questioning him, and Gus is on the other side of the glass.

             "What lead to you assaulting him?" Shawn can tell Lassiter doesn't really want to be doing this. 

             "Even though he originally agreed to me being there, to cooperating with the psychic, which me, obviously. Once we arrived on the scene he found out that I'm…deaf and proceeded to ignore my presence in the room. You were there, you know that. And after you and detective O'hara left, it escalated, we had a verbal altercation, ending in..me snapping. I knocked him out, it happened. He called me…deaf idiot, and…well you know I'm still kind of freaking out about this whole…situation." It had pulled a string. He's looking down so the resulting tap from the interpreter is expected, even if it is surprising anyways.

           "Mr. Perkins is pressing assault charges, I know you declined a lawyer earlier, but you should start looking into one now, especially since you do have a record." Lassiter is readable (but the lady does help a little). He even looks concerned, or maybe apprehensive, like he doesn't want Shawn to go to jail (again) despite always saying he'd love to get rid of him. Maybe Lassiter does care, maybe just a little.

\--------------------------------

           He spends three days in jail, mostly because he doesn't want anyone to bail him out and he's alone in the cell so its fine (not like he didn't spend nearly 4 months in one with a bunk mate years and years ago). Then Perkins drops the charges.

           "I'd like to apologize for how I acted the other day, and…well I would've done the same thing you did in that situation. I'm glad I was able to drop the charges before this went to court. Detective Lassiter explained to me…you haven't always been deaf, have you?" Shawn shakes his head no, just happy to be out of the cell. "I'm sorry." 

            "It's okay. I uh…I shouldn't have punched you in the face, it just…it bothered me to…to see the words on your face that have been following me for so long. We're good." He can't believe he can say that now, and its like a weight is lifted from his shoulders as he does so. 

Well, they do always say that admitting you have a problem is the first step. Maybe this is his.


End file.
